1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper, especially for motor vehicles, with at least two parts that are rotatable about an axis of rotation and are rotationally movable relative to each other against the reaction of at least one energy storage device, such as for example a coil spring, extending in a circumferential direction of the torsional vibration damper, and the two parts have regions by means of which the energy storage device can be compressed, at least one of the relatively rotatable parts has a wall region that axially overlaps at least radially outer regions of the energy storage device and extends longitudinally of the energy storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such torsional vibration dampers in the form of so-called twin-mass flywheels are known, for example, from DE-OS 4 117 582, DE-OS 4 214 655, DE-OS 4 414 584, DE-OS 4 420 927 and DE-OS 19522718.
An object of the present invention is to optimize the damping characteristics of the above-mentioned type of torsional vibration dampers. By the inventive arrangement features of a torsional vibration damper, it should also be ensured that it can be produced and installed in a particularly simple manner. It should be especially also be ensured that also at higher rotational speeds of the torsional vibration damper, its energy storage device, especially in the form of coil springs, can optimally perform its intended functions.